Pride of Olympus
by Epicator13
Summary: After the betrayal of Annabeth, Percy is broken. Mysteriously, he is taken with Thalia by someone to train as the greatest Greek demigods in history. They return after 5 years to aid in the biggest war the world will ever see. But that's not all. Percy finds himself falling in love with a man-hating goddess and a certain daughter of Zeus. Can Percy let himself love again? PERTEMIS!
1. Chapter 1

I am back! This time, I bring you a Pertemis fanfic for all those ArtemisxPercy lovers. Read on!

"Percy Achilles Jackson. The council of Olympus offers you immortality and the chance to be a God!" Zeus thundered, his voice resounding through the hall. All Percy could think of was the pain after the betrayal of the girl he had loved for so long.

_The battle with Kronos was coming to an end. Luke was locked in battle with Percy, and Annabeth was fighting with Percy. Thalia sneakily shot an arrow, bringing Luke to his knees. Percy swiped Riptide, luckily catching his Achilles spot._

_"No! No!" Annabeth cried in anguish. She fell at Luke's lifeless body, crying. Percy staggered back in confusion and betrayal of the girl he had loved since he had entered Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth rose from the ground, murder in her eyes as she lunged for Percy. Thalia tapped Annabeth with Aegis, and Annabeth sank to the ground._

_"Percy! You will pay for what you have done! You killed my love! You will feel the wrath of my power!" Annabth cried, before disappearing mysteriously._

While Percy stood thinking this, Thalia relayed what happened to the Olympians. Athena was stricken at this, and Poseidon was beside himself in rage. Thalia tapped Percy gently to wake him up.

"No. I am sorry, but I refuse God-hood. But there is one request I have, if you will accept," Percy stated. Zeus ignored the protests from Ares and Dionysus.

"You will have the request granted if it is within our power," he said calmly. Percy shook his head.

"Swear an oath," he instructed. Zeus gave a small smile.

"I swear on the Styx to grant your request so long it is in our power," thunder rumbled in the distance, and the promise was sealed.

"I request that the thrones be give back to Hestia and Hades. I also request that cabins be made for the children of the minor gods. I also request that the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto are the Olympians had taken notice of the minor gods, this war could have been averted," Percy asked. Zeus gave a deep sigh, and gave a curt nod.

"Very well. This shall be granted. And," Zeus paused. "What of the Annabeth girl?" Percy's eyes hardened.

"I will hunt her down for her actions. She betrayed the whole world by her one action." Everyone nodded, and Athena let loose a tear. Percy walked out of the hall with Thalia, until a voice called him back.

"Yes Artemis?" Percy asked. Artemis stood up.

"I would like Percy to be the guardian of the hunt. I ask this because Percy and Thalia will need consolation after Annabeth's betrayal." Percy smiled, so did Thalia.

"Thank you, Milady," she whispered appreciatively. Percy was confused.

"Why do you do this?" Percy asked. Artemis gave him a appreciated smile to Percy.

"You requested that my mother be freed. This is the least I can do!" Percy bowed.

"That will be granted as well." Zeus said. "Meeting dismissed." Percy gave a bow, as did Thalia. The two began walking down the hall to the elevators, talking in subdues tones. But just before they reached the elevator, a black aura surrounded them. They disappeared in a puff of black mist. Poseidon stood up in worry and rage.

"Who dares kidnap my son and niece?"

* * *

He looked down at the two sleeping figures.

"Good. These two are the best demigods I could ask for. The Primordials won't know what hit them!" Chaos thought, as he watched Percy and Thalia sleep.

"Training will begin tomorrow. Once I'm done, Percy and Thalia will be the strongest demigods ever in the history of Greece!"

* * *

AN: Hope that was a good chapter! Please review, I mean it seriously, review make me write better and faster. Constructive criticism allowed. R and R!


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

AN: I got 7 follows, 11 favorites, one review all in six hours of posting the first chapter! I honestly have fallen in love with you guys! When I read this, I jumped up and started singing Wild by Jessie J, and my parents looked at me as if I had grown a lion head or something! Well, here it is, chapter 2! One more thing, I would like you to keep in mind that there is no Heroes of Olympus, but I will use the characters and maybe the plots. With that said, lets go!

Thalia point of view

The last thing I could remember was chatting to Percy as we left the throne room. Then we were wrapped in black, and now all I can think of is the throbbing in my head.

"Percy?" I muttered as I sat up. The room span, and I fought for control. Percy lay next to me, and I couldn't help but notice him drooling like no tomorrow. I laughed despite the conditions. I shook him, but he just groaned in his sleep. I gave a evil smile. Aegis sprang to its full size, and I gave Percy a tap on his shoulder.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Percy yelled, waking up. Okay, guilty as charged, I may have zapped Percy with lightening as well. He rubbed his shoulder, muttering curses under his breath. I laughed at his expression.

"I'll get you for that Grace!" Percy said. I gave him a hug. I couldn't help but look in his sea-green eyes. They were lively and happy, but shrouded in some mist of sadness.

"Don't worry Perce, we'll get Annabeth for this!" I said. He nodded slightly.

"Where are we?" he asked. I was about to comment when I noticed a shadow shift by the doorway. Aegis sprang into its full size again, and my spear was ready to strike.

"Lower your weapons Thalia Grace! I mean no harm. I have an offer to make." A man walked in, dressed in black and red. Percy didn't uncap Riptide, though I could sense he was tense.

"I am Chaos, Primordial God of the Void!" I gave a nod to him in respect, but Percy stood still, confused.

"Do I bow or something?" he asked. I gave a laugh at his sea-weed brain. Not a word, but let's carry on.

"No you do not," Chaos chuckled. "My offer to you is that you train with me for five years to learn powers like no other." Percy gaped like he had heard that kittens could fly.

"Why would you make an offer like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"In five years time, there will be a war, a war that will be near impossible to beat. The world will need fighters that will help turn the tide in the Olympians favor. And before you ask, I do this because my children are power-hungry. They will do anything to fight and do anything just to kill. I know that if they do gain control, the world will be Tartarus on the surface. I make this offer for the best for the world." I struggled to accept that. Percy though, made the decision for me.

"We accept," he said calmly. Though I wasn't absolutely happy with it, the stakes had never been higher. If we didn't train, than Olympus would fall.

"So do I," I said hurriedly. "But I have a condition." Chaos raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"My condition, is that I and Percy return to the hunt after we train," I said firmly. Percy tugged my sleeve, but I was firm.

"I accept," Chaos said. I smiled, and as Chaos flashed out, I gave Percy a hug.

"We have to do this, Percy," I said. He nodded, and we walked towards the arena where Chaos stood, ready to bless us with his powers.

Percy's point of view

I tried to smile, but my mind kept wondering back to a certain silver-eyed goddess. I really didn't want to be cursed for eternity as a jackal ope after surviving a Titan war. But some part of me knew that Artemis would never do that. She wouldn't, she was smart, merciful and helpful and most certainly beautiful in that way! What the heck did I just say? I cleared my head of these thoughts, and proceeded to spar with Thalia in the Arena with Chaos calling out orders. But some part of my mind didn't let go of the memory of a certain silver-eyed hunting goddess.

* * *

AN: That's it for now! I might not be able to post and update everyday, so be prepared for late updates. That's it. Be sure to read my other other stories!


	3. Chapter 3: Prepare for battle

AN: Thanks for the reviews! You are the best! Special thanks to Ravenclaws for being my number 1 supporter! Read my important AN at the bottom.

_Five years later..._

Artemis's point of view

I helped one of my younger hunters sharpen her aim with her bow. She squealed loudly as she hit the target dead-on.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're the best!" I smiled gruffly, my cheeks tinged with red. Sophia gave me a childish hug, and ran on to join the other hunters. I sighed. It was five years since the Titan War, five years since my mother, Leto had been granted freedom, five years since Thalia Grace and... Perseus Jackson had disappeared. Thalia was the best lieutenant I had ever seen. As for Percy... He was the best Hero the Olympians had ever seen. And is disappearance had taken its toll on Olympus. The seas were angry, the skies dark, and many other Olympians had abandoned their tasks due to sadness. As I was thinking, Phoebe ran up to me.

"Milady, a drakon has been spotted up yonder. It's got Sophia," Phoebe cried. Immediately, I ran towards the hill where I could see Sophia, crying. I notched an arrow, and shot, but it bounced harmlessly off the scales. At loss of what I should do, I helplessly watched the drakon wind itself around Sophia. As the drakon pounced for the kill, a burst of black light interrupted the drakon. Two tall figures stood, weapons drawn. One of them bowed at me, and I caught a glance of spiky black and blue hair before a hood covered it.

"Hey you! Overgrown rat!" one called loudly. The drakon growled at the insult. The figure tapped a bracelet, and the bracelet transformed into... Aegis? It was Thalia!

"Milady," Thalia grinned at me, before sneakily tapping Aegis on the drakon. The drakon writhed around in terror, and Thalia's companion drew out his sword that looked a lot like Riptide, but had tendrils of black and red wrapped around the blade and hilt. The other one drew his sword out, and parried with the drakon's claws. In a few slashes, it was clear who had won. Thalia gave her friend a thumbs up, and he nodded. He impaled the drakon on his chest, and with a blood-curdling scream, the drakon dissolved into golden ashes.

"Thalia!" I cried. Thalia gave me a bone-crushing hug, and her friend looked on.

"Where have you been?" I asked, as I looked Thalia over. She was the same, if not more beautiful and powerful than last time.

"We'll answer that later, Milady. Right now, we need to go to Olympus for a meeting," Thalia said. I nodded.

"Phoebe! Take care of camp for a while!" I snapped. Phoebe nodded, as her eyes widened at the sight of her former best friend.

"Thalia!" she whispered. Thalia smiled.

"We'll talk later," she mouthed. Phoebe nodded, still astonished. I was about to flash Thalia and her friend over, when her friend spoke.

"There's no need for that," he said. My ears pricked up, that voice was familiar. It was sultry, kind, powerful and generous and the same time. Only one person had that sort of voice.

"Perseus?" I whispered. He threw back his cloak, and the first thing I saw of him was his sea-green eyes, twinkling.

"Artemis," he said cheekily, bowing. I slapped him lightly.

"Uncle is going to kill you," I said, referring to Poseidon. Percy nodded.

"Well, let's go," Thalia said. She closed her eyes, and flashed out. Percy saw my expression.

"Yeah, we've learnt some sweet stuff in the last five years," he said. He flashed out, and I followed.

* * *

Olympus

Percy's point of view

I arrived on Olympus with Thalia and Artemis near me. A wide eyed Uncle Zeus greeted us on his throne.

"We'll talk later. You have to call a meeting immediately," Thalia said, with tears in her eyes. Zeus nodded, and flashed in Master Bolt to the sky. Then, all the Olympians arrived. Aphrodite squealed.

"Percy! You are like, so hot!" I rolled my eyes. Father stood up, barely looking like the happy, strong father I knew five years ago.

"Hey dad," I said softly. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Never go away form me again," Poseidon whispered. I nodded, trying to blink away the sudden tears. When Poseidon let go of me, I saw Zeus and Thalia doing the same.

"Where have you been?" Artemis asked. I took a deep breath, and I started.

"Five years ago, as we were exiting the throne room, we were zapped into Chaos's palace in Tartarus," I began. Gasps resounded in the room.

"When we woke up, Chaos was there making an offer. We were to train with him for five years, learning and enhancing our powers along with the powers he gave us," Thalia continued.

"But why would a Primordial make that offer?" Hades asked.

"Chaos said that in five years time, there would be a Prophecy. A war would follow, us against formidable Primordials. Nyx, Erebus and Aether are waking. Annabeth," my teeth gritted, "Annabeth has joined them and received blessings from them. We had no chance against them, so Chaos took us in to train us to turn the tide of battle in our favor once the time came," I finished. Athena hung her head, shame evident. There was silence in the room. Hades stepped forward.

"Percy, my dear, you know about your parents.." Hades trailed off. My heart clenched in pain.

"Yes, I do." Poseidon looked worried at the mention of my mother.

"Chaos had given us one day off. I went to visit Mom and Paul. When I got there-" I broke off, tears choking. Thalia held my hand, and I continued.

"Annabeth had killed them." Poseidon sank into his throne. Zeus was livid.

"That is the final straw! We prepare for battle! Percy and Thalia, join the Roman Camps with Camp Half-Blood. Hades, gather up all our allies in Tartarus. Percy and Thalia, I would like you to stay with Artemis and her hunters on your journeys to Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood." I nodded, and Thalia nudged my arm, grinning. I blushed, glancing over at Artemis. She was a little red too, and caught my eye. She blushed harder, and looked away.

"Percy, you are hopeless!" Thalia crowed. "You like a man-hating goddess!" I shook my head furiously. Curse Thalia and her perceptiveness!

* * *

AN: That's it for now. Now for the super-important AN:

My parents say that Fan fiction is taking up too much time. They say I am not doing enough homework and stuff. So updates will be made sneakily when my parents aren't at home. So late updates will be made. I am so sorry! But stay tuned for more chapters! Bye! Remember, reviews make me type faster! Another thing, I have a poll up on this story, be sure to visit it! It's on who Percy should be paired with, as well as who Thalia should be with. Ravencalws, this is where I need your help! Who do you like best? Review and tell me! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Another chapter for you! Happy New Year's guys! Ravenclaws, I have done a poll, and it should be up on my profile! I'll check again! Thanks for the reviews! And yes, it is a little OOC of Artemis to ask Percy to be the Guardian of the Hunt, but all will be revealed soon! Read on! Sorry, I had forgotten to display the poll on my profile! It's just forgetful me! The poll is now on my profile, do go and see it!

Artemis's point of view

I immediately flashed out after the meeting, Thalia and Percy close behind me. We arrived in the middle of the campfire.

"Hunters! Assemble!" I called. Obediently, they assembled into a block. Many almost fell over at the sight of Thalia and Percy.

"Hunters! On this joyous day, return Thalia Grace, former lieutenant of the Hunt and Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus!" I cried. The hunters gave happy cries at that. I was about to carry on when an Iris Message from my father interrupted me.

"Artemis! Remember that young Perseus is the Guardian of the Hunt!" Zeus told me, and cut the connection. I regret having made that request, many Olympians now thought I was weak.

"Do I have to?" I grumbled. Thalia gave me a look, and I nodded.

"Against my wished, Perseus is the Guardian of the Hunt. He will accompany us to the Roman Camps as well." The hunters murmured angrily, but didn't dare go against Zeus. I sent the girls away to pack up, and Percy approached me.

"Lady Artemis, do you have a moment to speak?" he asked. I nodded, my tummy fluttering for some unknown reason. We walked a little way away from the camp into a wood.

"Lady Artemis, I want to say thank you for letting me stay with the Hunters and Thalia," Percy said.

"No, don't thank me. I should thank you. But there is a question I need to ask you," I replied. Percy nodded.

"Why did you request that my mother be set free?" I asked. Percy gave me a slow smile that sent a flush on my cheeks.

"I thought you would be happy," Percy said sheepishly. His face made me want to hug him and tell him that what you did was amazing. Wait, what? What was wrong with me? Woman up, Artemis! I scolded myself. He is a man! You hate men!

"Well, thank you. Let us get back to camp." I said stiffly. Percy nodded, and we jogged back to camp. Just as we were about to set off, Percy reached for my hand.

"Artemis, can we be friends?" I was shocked. I gave a little nod, and the most happy smile crossed Percy face. He smiled his thanks, and walked away. I felt respect dawn in my heart for the Hero of Olympus, and something else. What was that other feeling?

AN:That's it for now. I have lots of school work, so it is a short chapter! Bye! Review review review!


	5. Chapter 5: The start of something new

AN: Hey again! Sorry for the short chapter, it won't happen again. The poll is up, so go and vote for your fave pairings in this story! Super important an at the bottom

Thalia's point of view

Artemis gave me time to sleep before we reached Camp Jupiter. I layed down in my hammock, and closed my eyes. Knowing my life, I should have known that I wouldn't get any peace.

"Oh Thalia!" a voice cried. It was Aphrodite, sitting on a pick bench. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked. She giggled.

"Thalia is in love, Thalia is in love!" she chanted. I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm in love with anything, it would be sleep. Which I am trying to do. And another thing, I am a Hunter, who has sworn off man!" I explained, speaking as I would a 2 year-old.

"But you do love someone! You love Percy! You love him because he would die for you. And the feeling of someone loving you and caring for you is one you desire, am I right?" Aphrodite said. I gasped and woke. I stood up, my thoughts troubling me. I don't like Percy, I think of him as a little brother! He cares for me, and I care for him.

"But you want something more," a voice whispered. I growled, and walked out of camp. I saw Percy and Artemis discussing battle strategies on the pavilion. Percy's sea-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they talked. I felt a pang in my heart as Percy talked. He was so generous, he was the best brother anyone could ask for.

"And boyfriends," the voice said. I growled. Stupid Aphrodite!

Percy's point of view

"So that would leave Camp Jupiter in the centre in a _testudo _formation," I finished. Artemis nodded.

"Clever," she commented. I bowed theatrically, and she slapped me lightly.

"Big head," she taunted. I mock gasped, acting offended. She gave me a sly smile, as Phoebe came running in.

"We have reached Camp Jupiter!" she said. Artemis nodded, and began descending the steps leading to the crater in which the Camp was built in. As she walked, she slipped on some loose stones. As quick as a fox, I darted forward and caught Artemis in my arms. She looked up into my eyes, and paused. Yeah, I have that effect on people. Artemis was lost in my sea-green eyes, as was I in her mesmerizing silver eyes and face.

"Eherm," Thalia coughed. Artemis and I sprang apart, looking embarrassed.

"I didn't need your help," she said coldly. I tried, but the corners of my mouth drooped downwards. I thought that as we were friends, Artemis would be less colder. But I was wrong. She was still the same cold, man-hating goddess. I walked ahead, ignoring Artemis's calls. Thalia jogged to keep up with me.

"Jason!" she cried, running towards her half-brother. Jason's eyes widened, and he hugged his sister.

"'Sup bro," he said to me. I gave him a manly hug, and we joined him in the house. All the members of Camp were there. I spotted Reyna, daughter of Bellona. She walked up on stage, and I started talking.

"Camp Jupiter! I am here to tell you of a war, a war so terrible, that we may have no hope of winning it. I am here to rally you to help your mothers, your fathers, to help the world be rid of things that want to destroy the very being of Earth. Are you with us?" At that, a huge cry went up, and I nodded happily.

"So be it! We depart tomorrow, to Camp Half-Blood! You will train to fight better and harder than ever before!" I said, and walked down.

Artemis's point of view

It was night. My hunters were milling about, chatting amongst themselves as they ate. It was a pleasing sight, but I wasn't happy. I had hurt Percy. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so cold to people who want to be friends. I spotted him on his own in the temple dedicated to Neptune. I approached him, and he must have sensed my presence, for he reached into his torso to uncap Riptide.

"It's just me!" I said quickly, having no wish to feel Riptide upon my throat, especially as it had Chaos's power wrapped in it. Percy reluctantly drew away Riptide, and turned to face me. I could see his eyes were sad, and it pained me to know that I was the one who drew away the happiness from his previously sparkling eyes.

"I have no wish to speak to you," he said stiffly. He turned away, but I span him around.

"I am sorry," I said sadly. "I hurt your feelings when I said that I do not need your help. I was being what my very soul opposes. I am very sorry, Percy." Percy looked at me for a while, and replied,

"It's okay Artemis. I understand that you have a reputation of being a man-hating goddess to keep up. I don't want to interfere in your duties," Percy said. My heart gave a twist of pain as he said that.

"No! Percy, I may be a man-hating goddess, but that doesn't mean I can act like that to any one. I am sorry Percy, please, please forgive me!" I pleaded. Percy looked me in the eye for a while, and I felt my skin getting hotter and hotter. Was this how it felt to be in love? As if I was in love, which I wasn't , I told myself.

"You are forgiven, Artemis," Percy said softly. I smiled, happy to have my friend back. Percy shyly held out his hand to shake. I did something different. I reached up onto my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Percy froze, looking for my eyes. I kept my head down, and ran away. What compelled me to do that? Was it as my heart told me, that Percy had captured my heart?

Percy's point of view

I had to forgive Artemis. She was a friend. I held out my hand to shake, but instead. she reached up and gave me the softest kiss I had ever felt. I froze, searching for her face. I heard her run away, and I touched the spot she had kissed with my fingertips. No, this can't happen. I can't fall in love with a goddess! Anyways, I told myself glumly, Annabeth had taken my ability to love a long time ago. I steeled my heart, and went to my cabin in the Argo II. I had to believe that Artemis didn't like me in that way, out of fear that my heart would once again be broken into pieces scattered on the floor.

Thalia's point of view

I was chatting to Jason and Reyna about something, when I spotted Lady Artemis heading to the temple of Neptune. I excused myself, and sneakily hid behind a grove of trees and watched Lady Artemis approach Percy. They talked, and I assumed that Lady Artemis was apologizing for not accepting Percy's help earlier on. I was about to leave, when something made me stay. Percy held his hand out, but Lady Artemis did something I wouldn't expect in a millennium. She reached up and kissed him! Lady Artemis darted away, and I saw Percy looking after her as she ran. Percy held his finger tips to the spot the Milady had kissed. I felt a stab of pain when I realized that Aphrodite was right. I was in love with my best friend Percy Jackson. I walked to the Argo II (the ship we had used to get here) crying my heart out. Why? Why did the Fates be so cruel to me? I fall in love in the most cruel of circumstances where I had sworn off men. And why did Percy, my love, already belong to someone else? I know, that since the moment Milady had kissed Percy, that I had lost. Thalia Grace, former lieutenant of the Hunt, daughter of Zeus, head of the army of Chaos, blessed by the oldest Primordial, had lost. I had lost my love.

* * *

An: Hope you liked that! I have always thought of Thalia as the strongest of all demigods in mind. So I thought that her falling for Percy and knowing that Artemis had gotten there first was quite sweet. But it might not work out for Percy and Artemis, for Annabeth, when she cruelly betrayed Percy, took away Percy's ability to love. Percy might not accept Artemis out of fear of having his heart broken again! I know that your probably screaming at me over your laptops, but calm down. I have a plan! This might be my last 1000+ word chapter for a week or so, because I have tests as soon as we get back to school. And in answer to one review, I am in high-school, so yeah, we get a lot of tests and work, and my parents are always telling me to work more and study for at least 2 hours everyday. So yeah, remember to check out the poll, and my other stories. See ya the next time I update! Remember, review review review! Review, favorites and follows make my writing faster and better! Bye! Another thing, Wendy Grace, I read your review: hope this chapter made you a little happier. I have not decided if this will be a Perlia or Pertemis, so stay tuned!I plan to make Thalia fight to get Percy, and eventually, Percy will be in a love triangle! Bye, for real!

I am adding on another bit to the author's note after a few hours. I have some startling news. My parents have forbidden me to ever go on fan fiction again. They wish for me to study than write stories. I am, however, not going to listen to them. I am going to sneak onto fan fiction and update. It will be really difficult to update because my fan fiction account is registered under my parent's email. And I am not allowed my own email address until I am older. So updates will be slower, chapters less frequent but longer. But I will not abandon this story, and I will defy my parents as much as possible to continue writing this. I consider all my fans not as fans but as friends. I will never let my friends down! Please, if you want this story to continue, and want to see more of Pertemis, or Perlia, then please, stay with me and help me through this problem. With that over, I have one request, just be patient and wait for me to convince my parents to let me on fan fiction. That may take up to one month, so expect slower updates that will be long. Bye!

Another bit I am adding on. Thank you for the poll results. I will leave it up for a while longer. It looks like it's gonna be Nico x Reyna/other, Percy x Artemis, but I personally am quite fond of Percy x Thalia. Tell me in your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Archery

AN: Hey again! Thank you lots and lots for all your reviews! I have a bit of a problem, should I make this a Pertemis or Perlia? I have a feeling that most want it to be a Perlia, but if everyone could review, and end their review with either Artemis or Thalia, that would help me decide! Sorry for the late chapter! Thank you! Let's go!

Thalia's point of view

I woke up with sun streaming onto my face. I felt strangely happy, until I remembered last night's happenings. But I didn't stay sad. I wasn't Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus for nothing. I would stop at nothing to get Percy.

"Hey Perce!" I cried, as I left my cabin. Percy waved, well, if you could call it waving. Milady must have made up for her weakness last night, for Percy was assigned to laundry duty. And that was no easy task. To wash the clothes of 35 hunters, with all the mud and dirt, was a mean task.

"Looks like you're having fun," I commented evilly. He nodded, struggling with what I recall was Phoebe's heavy denim trousers.

"Yep, this is swell!" Percy muttered. "I've seen so much lingerie that I probably could name the brands!" I gave a small giggle.

"Believe me Thalia!" Percy said, and held up a bra. "This is yours, am I correct?" I turned scarlet with embarrassment and rage. Percy wisely stepped back, but not before I got him. I dunked him in the soapy water, even though I knew he wouldn't get wet. I walked away, satisfied, when my sixth sense made me turn around. Before I could scream, a tentacle of water pulled me towards Percy, and he caught me, bridal-style.

"Thalia Grace, you underestimate me," Percy whispered huskily. I was about to say something when he gave me a smile, a smile that quite literally, left me speechless. His eyes bore into mine, and I felt myself getting lost.

"Like something?" Percy grinned sexily. I shook my head and out of his grasp.

"What I would like is dunking you again!" I spat back, but I couldn't shake off the memory of his eyes.

"Admit is Thalia, you were lost in my soulful eyes!" Percy taunted. I looked at him, a little flushed, and replied,

"No!" Percy laughed, enjoying it.

"Yes you were! Though what can I say, I have that effect on girls!" I gave a shriek, and jumped on him. He went down like a sack of potatoes with a yelp. I was lying on top of him, our noses almost touching. He was struggling, but stopped as his eyes met mine. He stopped and stared, and I was satisfied. I let him stare into my electric blue eyes for a little longer, and got off him.

"Yeah, I have that effect on boys too," I called. I gave a haughty wave, and walked away, swaying my hips a little. I turned my head a little, and saw with satisfaction that Percy was gazing after me. Score!

Percy's point of view

I gave a startled yelp as Thalia pounced on me. I was caught unawares, and I fell, with Thalia on me. She held me in a firm grip, and I struggled against her hold. Then I made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Out of everyone I know, there are three people, apart from myself, whose eyes are fascinating beyond comparison. The first are Nico's dark, brooding ones. The second are Annabeth's calculating grey ones. And the third are Thalia's intense electrical blue ones. Thalia's eyes held onto mine, and I found myself unable to look away. Her eyes bore into mine, and I found myself lost in them. Thalia then got off, much to my regret, and stood up.

"Yeah, I have that effect on boys too," she said, walking away. She gave me a haughty wave and a wink, and she walked away, swaying her hips as she went. I couldn't help but stare at her hips as they moved from side to side. As Thalia turned the corner, I snapped out of it. I had never thought of Thalia like that before, what had changed now? I hung up the last clothes, and made my way to the dining pavilion. I was thinking about last night,with Artemis. I had realized that she had given me this work to make up for the kiss last night. My fingers instinctively went to my cheek.

"Come on Sea-weed Brain!" Thalia called cheerfully. I sat down next to her, ignoring the glares from the other Hunters. We waited patiently for Lady Artemis to arrive. When she did, she purposefully avoided my eyes. As I started to eat my mashed potatoes, I was transported into a hearth.

"Welcome Percy," Hestia said warmly. I bowed.

"No no," Hestia said. "No need for bowing after what I am going to give you." I was confused.

"Percy, I have realized that I have done nothing to reward you for giving me my throne back. So I have decided, I will be your patron, and you will have my powers that will rival your water abilities." With that, Hestia shot an orb of orange light to my chest. I staggered back.

"Thank you Hestia," I said, and she nodded. She waved her hand, and I appeared back with the Hunt, this time, on Artemis's lap.

"Get off me Perseus!" Artemis shrieked. The Hunters burst out into giggles as I leaped off Artemis's lap.

"I am sorry, Milady. I was taken to Hestia," I explained.

"Why?" Thalia asked. I gave a grin.

"Let's just say that I'm hot." Artemis snorted. I gave her a look.

"You know that you think I'm hot, Arty," I smiled.

"I think no such thing boy!" she spluttered. I concentrated, and with ease, a flame sparkled and danced in my palm.

"Hestia is my patron. I have her abilities now," I explained. Thalia nodded in awe. Artemis was still red, so I decided to goad her more.

"Arty, you think I'm hot, do you not?"

"Don't call me that!" Artemis exploded. I just laughed.

"Okay, I won't call you Arty, Moonbeam," Artemis gave a growl of frustration, until an evil smile covered her features.

"Perseus, are you still bad at archery?" I turned a little pale. I nodded. Artemis smiled evilly.

"Very well. Meet me in the archery arena in five." I paled, and many Hunter's laughed at my expression.

"Shouldn't mess with Milady!" Thalia grinned. I nodded weakly. Oh boy, this is gonna be bad.

* * *

I trudged to the archery range after lunch. Artemis was already their, her arrows notched.

"Ready to fail, Perseus?" Artemis taunted. I shook my head.

"Fail as much as you, Arty!" she rolled her eyes, and handed me a bow and arrow.

"Right, now, shoot at that target!" There was a target above a canopy of trees. I got into my stance, and shot. The arrow went flying into the woods, at least three meters from the target. I turned to Artemis who was shaking her head.

"Percy, Percy, Percy! You are much badder than thought!"

"It takes one to know, Arty!" Artemis looked to the heavens in frustration. I was just about to shoot another arrow, when a flaming arrow hit me in my, erm, back side.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Help!" I cried, hopping around in pain. Artemis fell to the floor,laughing.

"The Hunters agreed to shoot an arrow back at you if you miss. You might want to sharpen your aim!" Artemis giggle. I glared playfully at Artemis, while I pulled the arrow out of my flesh.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Artemis said with a grin. I groaned, and notched my arrow again.

* * *

Artemis's point of view

I had lost count of the number of times I had seen Percy hop around in pain. I had also forgotten the number of times I had laughed.

"That's it for today!" I called cheerfully, as Percy pulled yet another arrow out. I held out my hand for Percy to help himself up with, but he pulled, and I fell onto him. I struggled, but stopped as his soulful eyes met mine. Gods, his eyes are so clear. If possible, I could stare into them all day.

"Like them, Arty?" Percy grinned sexily. I shook my head furiously and stood up. I avoided his gaze, as I said,

"Good night Percy." I flashed out onto a ledge shining with moonlight. What was happening to me? What was Percy doing to me? What hadn't happened since aeons, was happening now? I couldn't fall in love. Or could I?

Thalia's point of view

I was getting ready for practice with Percy. I hummed a Green day song, and turned the corner to see how Percy and Artemis were going on in archery. Rumor has it that Percy was shot 18 times. I giggled but stopped dead as I saw Lady Artemis on top of Percy.

"Like them, Arty?" Percy grinned. Lady Artemis turned red and shook her head. She whispered good night, and flashed out. I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. I tried to run, but Percy's senses were sharp.

"Thalia?" Percy asked. He jogged up to me, but stopped as he saw my tearful face.

"Thalia, what happened?" he asked. I backed away from him.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I flashed out of there too, to Lord Chaos's palace, Percy's worried and shocked face etched into my mind.

* * *

AN: Hope you like that! I love the reviews! But please, review, review, review! Reviews mean faster updates and better content! Thank you to Ravenclaws who is my number one supporter and reviewer! Thank you so much. Next update either today or tomorrow! Also, I think I will make this a Thalia/ Percy and Artemis story. Percy will love both of them, but can only be with one of them due to a twist I have in mind. Also look at the favorite stories I have on my profile. They are only the best of what I have read. Especially The Choice and the Seas daughter. Muahaha! KK, bye! One more thing, thank you for all the views, favorites and follows. Please , please, please review! Okay, now bye!


	7. Chapter 7: War

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I got like, 2 in under an hour of posting! Thank you! So, I got some good answers on the Percy/Thalia/Artemis thing. This story is strictly so lemons, though I will have some PG stuff, perhaps if readers would want them. But if you really want lemons, then lemons it shall be! It won't be lemons for another three to four chapters, so don't get your hopes up. If in reviews I get requests for lemons, than lemons they shall be. Thank you for all those who voted on my poll, I'm shutting it down now. The highest two were Percy/Thalia and Percy/Artemis. I will do Nico with Reyna or someone, maybe you guys could review with an OC in mind? Make her believable, not a Mary Sue, kind of the same personality as Nico, but not a daughter of Pluto or Hades. Thanks! And remember to check out my other stories, and the other stories that I have favorite, for they are amaze-balls with cherries on top. With that said, off we go!**

* * *

Percy's point of view

I was worried as hell when Thalia flashed out of the woods, with, heck, tears in her eyes! Though I knew where Thalia was, I was wise enough not to follow. Thalia was a extremely bad Tyson when angered. And that is saying it lightly. I walked around, thinking hard. What could have got her so worked up? It must have been something bad, for she was crying. Something that I had never seen her do. What could I have done? I wondered. I saw her crying right after... Artemis was on top of me and I taunted her. Then Artemis flashed away. What could have happened in that short time that made Thalia so upset? I was still pondering when Phoebe ran up to me, worry etched into her startling red eyes.

"Percy! Lady Artemis found Hyperion wandering in the woods. She is currently engaged in a battle with him. The Hunters are on their way there to fight him," Phoebe paused. "If you can call Hyperion a him. I really don't want to see his middle bit." I gave Phoebe a crazy look, than teleported her along with me to the scene. It was worse than could have been imagined. Though Phoebe had said that it was only Hyperion, the time it had taken Phoebe to inform me must have enough for more monsters to join the scene, for entire armies of dracaenae, telkhines and empousai stood before Hyperion. Hyperion was engaged in a furious fight with the Goddess of the Hunt, and where Artemis lacked in strength and size, she made up for it in speed and agility. Artemis parried and slashed, and though Hyperion was causing wounds on Artemis, it didn't look like he was going to win. Well, it didn't until my least favorite person in the world showed up.

"Annabeth," I spat. Her eyes glowed with evil, and she drew out her blades. The Hunters scrambled up trees and took their aim. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Hunters pick off several monsters that crumbled to dust. I uncapped Riptide, venom in my eyes.

"We meet again," Annabeth spat, circling around me. "Had fun since I left?" My grip on Riptide tightened. Annabeth saw, and gave a laugh.

"As is you can beat me. I have received many blessings from various Primordials. From what I have heard, you only have Hestia, Poseidon and that pathetic Chaos." My eyes flared up, and the ground shook. The lake beside us started to churn and froth. The sky darkened, and gave a weak thunderclap.

"You dare bad mouth my patron Chaos?" I shouted. The Earth split open, and I let myself loose. I charged at the monsters, Riptide glowing with water and fire encasing its blade. Hordes of dranenae, empousai and telkhines crumbled at my touch. Soon, with the help of the Hunters, the army of monsters was golden dust at my feet. I turned to Hyperion, who had backed off from Artemis as soon as she had shown her godly form. Artemis was about to advance, when Polybotes appeared from a copse of trees.

"Ah!" Polybotes grinned. "Another son of Poseidon to kill!" My heart squeezed at the thought of Polybotes having killed another son of Poseidon.

"I see you finally dared to come out of your refuge in Tartarus!" I commented. Polybotes growled in anger, and stepped towards me.

"I shall deliver your bones to grandmother and father, Nyx and Tartarus!" Polybotes growled. He lifted a hand, and brought it down to crush me. I stepped out of the way, and delivered a blow with the hilt of my sword onto Polybotes' hands, causing a fatal crack. Polybotes roared, and drew out his sword. What followed after was a fatal fight, with me dodging and defending and Polybotes wincing in pain and attacking. Soon, I knew I had the upper hand. I slashed at his leg, and brought Polybotes down to the ground. I stood above him, Riptide pointed to his heart.

"What was that about eating another son of Poseidon, huh?" I taunted. Polybotes merely gave a guttural growl.

"There's nothing left. Lady Artemis has finished off Hyperion," I gestured to Artemis who delivered the final blow to Hyperion, whose golden essence flew back to Tartarus. "And now, you are to die as well!" Polybotes merely laughed evilly.

"You forget that Gaia is my patron!" With that, hands grew from out from the ground, and grasped Polybotes, taking him to the bowels of the Earth. I turned wearily to Annabeth. I noticed with satisfaction that she had a little fear in her eyes.

"You will pay for destroying this army. Prepare to meet your end Percy Jackson! Just wait until you find out what I do!" Annabeth disappeared in a swirl of black light. I turned to Artemis wearily, and she gave a tired smile.

"Well done," she said. I bowed my thanks, and was about to go when Artemis crumpled to her feet.

"Lady!" I cried. I rushed over, and put her head on my lap. She breathed heavily, as I noticed a gash wound on her waist.

"Wait here, Milady!" I whispered. I drew out water from the lake, and dropped it over the wound. Bit by bit, it closed up, until there was no sign of a wound on Artemis's pale skin.

"Thank you, Perseus," Artemis said, smiling. Gods she has such soft skin. And her eyes were captivating as her lips. Percy, stop paying attention to her lips! Our faces were close, and I looked into her eyes.

"Anything for my Arty," I said, and she smiled, a sweet, secure smile. I lifted her up, flashed into her tent and laid her down.

"Sweet dreams, Milady!" I whispered, as I left.

Thalia's point of view

"I see your point," Chaos said with a wave as he cut off the Iris connection. We had just witnessed the fight between Polybotes and Percy. I had been terrified, but my jealousy was more that my fear as Percy carried Lady Artemis to her tent. I sat back; glad to have the weight off my back.

"Very well. It shall be done. I shall see what Primordials I can coerce into joining your side for the war," Chaos said. I nodded, and bowed. I flashed out, straight away banging heads with Percy.

"Watch where you're going, Sea-weed Brain," I glared.

"Watch where you're going, Sparky!" he taunted back.

"Kelp Face!"

"Shocker!"

"Kelp for Brains!"

"Pine cone Face!"

"This is stupid," I ended.

"I quite agree," Percy said. He smiled, and we sat down onto the grass.

"Why were you so mad at me?" he asked. I chose my words wisely.

"I love someone, and when I saw him looking into the eyes of another girl, I kinda flipped." Strangely, Percy looked like he had been slapped.

"Well, you're a Hunter so you can't love," I looked at him in surprise. He had spoken so harshly. He noticed, and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Thals. I just want to protect you. I know you won't tell me who he is until you feeling comfortable." I nodded, glad he understood.

"Well, I have to engage the other Hunters in practice. See ya at dinner!" I hugged Percy, who hugged be back hard. It seemed like Percy hugged me longer than normal. I dismissed the idea, but walked away.

Percy's point of view

I watched Thalia walk away, feeling miserable and dejected. Why was I feeling like this? As soon as Thalia said she loved someone, my tummy and heart clenched in pain. I walked away to my tent, feeling something burn in my tummy. With a jolt, I realized it was the same feeling I had felt when I saw Annabeth with Luke. Jealousy. I was jealous because Thalia loved someone. Why? Its not like I like her or anything… With that uneasy thought and burning jealousy, I walked into my cabin, not realizing what a fatal decision I had made would cause the death of the two people I loved most in this world…

With a sigh, I jumped onto my bed, running my fingers through my hair.I was deciding what to do next, when I remembered that it was Mom's birthday today. I quickly set up an Iris message and it connected. Mom was in the kitchen baking something with Paul's arms around her.

"Oh, hey Percy!" she cried, once she realized I was there.

"Hey Mom!" I said, waving. Mom gave me a smile, and I smiled back.

"When are you coming to visit?" Mom asked. "Today?" she looked so hopeful. An idea struck me.

"No, not today Mom," I said, hoping Mom would fall for it. She nodded, her eyes downcast.

"But I'll be there soon!" I promised. She smiled again, and I cut the connection. I quickly flashed over to Thalia's bedroom, unfortunately catching her in her bra and shorts.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Get our you oaf!" Thalia shrieked. I stopped staring at Thalia's curves, and flashed outside. Thalia joined me a little while later, glaring at me for all she was worth.

"Thalia, my Mom's birthday is today. I'm gonna surprise her with a visit. Will you come with me?" Thalia nodded. We talked for a while about the upcoming war, and about the Hunters.

"Okay, let's go," I said, noticing the sun coming down. I flashed to outside our house, Thalia at my side. We walked in, and I immediately felt something was wrong. I walked down the hall uneasily, passing the kitchen. I headed for the lounge, and recoiled. Mom and Paul were dead, multiple gash wound on their arms, chests and legs. Their legs were at odd angles, indicating that they were broken. Thalia looked at me in shock, as my eyes burned with hatred and anger to the person who did this. Thalia pointed at the wall, where a note had been sprayed.

"Told you I'll make you pay. Have fun burying their miserable excuse for a body! Love from your darling girl friend, Annabeth." My fists clenched, and I let out a cannibalistic scream, then crumbled to the floor, sobs racking my body.

"Oh Percy, please stop!" Thalia cried, throwing her arms around me. I cried.

"Mom wanted to see me," I sobbed. "And I said no. She was killed, Thalia! Killed!" Thalia wiped away a few of her own tears, hugging me. After a while, my sobs subsided, and my sadness was replaced by pure hatred.

"Thalia, I am going to Olympus. No one gets away with this. This time, it's war!"

**AN: Cliffy! Ha! Don't worry; the next chapter will be up soon. So yeah, the poll is closed. And please remember to review or pm me your OC's. The one I think is best will be Nico's girlfriend. I think I will carry on with the love triangle, and hope everyone's likes my style! Remember, reviews= faster, longer, better, more amazing updates/chapters! Okay then, see ya when I update fans! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8:He falls in love

AN: Thanks for the reviews! For the OC, please may I have the following information: full name, age, parent (dad or mum depending on which godly parent you choose), any talents or extra/ enhanced powers that they may have, any weaknesses or defects, any physical attributes, hair colour, eyes etc, any scars, wounds, and a past. Such as where they lived, what story did their parent tell them about their missing mum or dad, school, school history. That's it! Thank you! Loads of people reviewed, but didn't say if they wanted lemons or not. Please review and tell me if lemons should be included in this story. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter! Poll on my chapter, please see and vote.

One extra thing, if you're reading this, then hi Katie! I see you finally found my story! How is it? Review and tell me! Or tell me on Monday!

Artemis's point of view

I woke up in my bed to the delightful sound of... rain lashing against the tent. Oh joy. As I dressed, I heard lightning spark and thunder bang in the sky. Gods, something must have made my father really mad. The Hunters were shifting about uneasily, occasionally giving the sky glances. This was one really bad storm. I decided to go to Olympus, for the storm was making my Hunters uneasy. I told the Hunters, and they offered to come with me. I saw that some of the younger Hunters were a little scared, so I nodded, and flashed them all to the reception in the Empire State Building.

"Key card to the 600th floor, please," I said briskly. The door man was chewing gum noisily, and I was itching to give him a high five...on the head...with a chair.

"There's no 600th floor, kiddo," he said, chewing his gum. He eyed me up and down. I was in my 18 year old form, but he calls me a kiddo?

"Look, boy, if you want to get pummeled by godly arrows while I am in my godly form, I suggest you carry on chewing that gum in the Goddess Artemis and her Wild Hunts' face," I said stonily. The doorman's eyes widened and he immediately handed me the key card.

"Nest time I want entrance to Olympus, you give it to me immediately, or there will be a price to pay!" I said nastily, snatching the card off him. I could hear him stuttering behind me.

"S-so-sorry Mi- milady, don't tell Lor-lord Zeus, will you Milady?" I scoffed as I strode past him. Here was yet another sorry excuse for a man begging for me not to tell father about his mistake. I shook my head as the elevator moved up. And people wonder why I deny men. The Hunters talked in quiet chatter, and I cleared my head. Soon, the elevator went ping, as the doors slid open and I walked in on a very tense situation. The first thing I noticed was the tear marks on Percy's cheeks. His eyes were flecked with sadness and something I had not seen before: hatred. Thalia was also crying, but her eyes were filled with more vigor and strength than Percy's. Then I noticed the faces of the gods. Most were either sad or shocked. But Poseidon was devastated. He was crying openly, his trident lay on the floor beside him. Zeus was livid with rage, and the skies reflected his mood. The Oceans surrounding Olympus were bubbling and frothing, and the waves towered over the palace. I walked towards Thalia, bewildered.

"Father, we have to proclaim war. Right now. What Annabeth did, was, terrible. She needs to pay for the pain she has inflicted on Percy and Uncle Poseidon!" I tapped Thalia on the shoulder, and she hugged me, tight. I hugged her back, aware of Percy gazing into my back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Percy sighed in defeat, which was probably the scariest thing ever.

"Annabeth killed Sally and Paul," Thalia said softly. Fresh tears filled in Percy's eyes, and Thalia slung her arm around his waist. I wish I could be able to do that. Anger filled me.

"That stupid daughter of Athena killed my Guardian's parents?" I cried. My fists clenched, and I flickered in and out of my godly form. Thalia tried to calm me down, but I was too worked up.

"Father, this Annabeth needs to get a high five in the head with a chair!" I cried. "She must be punished!" Zeus held his hand up, and silence filled the court.

"I promise on the River Styx, that Annabeth will be punished so severely that she'll wish that she chose an eternity in Tartarus than the Fields of Punishment. I will avenge my brother's sorrow and heartache!" Zeus thundered. Thunder rumbled and the ground shook a little. The promise was sealed.

"I also want to say that-"Zeus broke off as Apollo gave a sharp jerk.

"Son, are you all right?" Apollo gave another jerk, and if the situation wasn't so tense, I would have laughed. Apollo jerked, and his eyes turned green.

"Lightning, water and the goddess of the hunt,

Will face the forces of evil to confront,

To save all from a terrible fate,

For three shall open the gate,

To stop all evil destroying Earth,

With help from the magic of the Hearth,

They travel to the depths of Tartarus and back,

To retrieve old enemies and friends with whom without they would lack,

To fight hard with strength anew,

As a demigod arrives out of the blue,

For the choice of love will mean all,

Olympus's safety or Olympus's fall." Apollo heaved, and slumped over, obviously exhausted after the Prophecy. Percy's eyes were lit with a new fire, and I realized what it meant.

"Me, Thalia and Percy are to go on a quest to get allies, friends and enemies that we need to win the war," I stated. Thalia, Percy and the Olympians nodded. Zeus lifted his Master Bolt.

"So be it! Artemis, my daughter and nephew leave immediately with the Hunt to where ever the Prophecy states. Council dismi-"

"-Wait!" Zeus broke off as Athena, Hera and Hermes interrupted.

"Yes?" Zeus said impatiently.

"We wish to bless Percy and Thalia after what they have gone through. We wish to help them," Athena explained. Zeus nodded. Athena stepped forward, gave an apologetic look to Percy, and sent an orb of grey magic into Percy and Thalia. Hermes stepped forward, and did the same. Hera finally prodded and poked into sending her orb of yellow magic. In that time, Demeter had also wanted to bless them. Her green magic flew towards them, and they slumped over, tired from all the magic in them. I teleported them to Camp Half-Blood, where Percy and Thalia fell asleep in their cabins.

Percy's point of view

I woke up, immediately remembering the events of the previous day. My blood started to boil again, and I found it impossible to stay in bed. I leaped up and exited my cabin, making sure to avoid the Athena cabin as I made my way to the Big House. Chiron was outside, and he beckoned me in with a grave face.

"Come in, Perseus. You have missed breakfast, but as Lady Artemis wants to leave as soon as possible, we're holding a quick Camp Half-Blood meeting in five." I nodded, and went to rouse Thalia. I walked in on tiptoe, and spotted a bundle rising up and down under the covers. I lifted the covers and watched Thalia sleep. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, and I smiled as I watched her. Thalia was beautiful. Her skin was clear and unblemished. Her eyelashes were long and her eyebrows perfectly penciled on. A strand of hair fell over her eyes, and I pushed it back. My touch disturbed her, and her eyes blinked open.

"Percy!" she cried, sitting up abruptly. I sat back, red flushing my cheeks. In her surprise, she didn't cover her top half. Her thin camisole showed off her curves, and the plunging neckline showed more than enough cleavage. My eyes travelled to her chest, and she blushed, holding the duvet to her chest.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Thalia accused. I scuffed my trainers, looking down.

"Yes," I said, my cheeks flushing. Looking up, Thalia was blushing too.

"I came here to wake you up. There's a meeting of Camp Half-Blood in two minutes. Then we're leaving to go on the quest." Thalia nodded, and I left, still thinking of Thalia's face as she slept, oblivious to the world.

Thalia's point of view

As Percy left, I sighed. I didn't realize that my camisole was showing so much. I changed into tight fitting top and green shorts. I ran to the Meeting Ground, where most of Camp Half-Blood had assembled. I joined Percy on the stage, noticing his eyes raking over my body as I walked up.

"Hey," I said, as I took my place next to Percy. He mumbled something back, his cheeks flushing.

"Everyone's here, Percy," Chiron informed us, when a few more campers had turned up. Percy nodded, and then frowned.

"Where's Nico?" he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, the ground shook a little. Nico appeared out of a portal, with the entire Camp Jupiter behind him. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Leo were leading the legions. With a smirk, I noticed Leo's hand in Reyna's. With a glance, I knew that Percy had too.

"Brought a few extra to fight in the war," Nico grinned, as the 2000 fighters assembled. Percy gave Nico a hug, and then started his speech. He started explaining the events yesterday, with Annabeth, the deaths of Sally and Paul, me and Percy getting those blessings. The campers gasped at Annabeth's betrayal, and the rest of the Athena cabin shifted uneasily.

"And to win this war, I need the help of all the campers." Percy paused. "Including the children of Minerva and Athena." Many offspring's of Minerva and Athena looked shocked.

"Why?" Malcolm asked. Percy gave a sad smile.

"Your sister betrayed me and Olympus. Not you or the other children of Athena or Minerva. I have no enmity to you." The camp gave a cheer at that, and Percy bowed. He gave me a hug, obviously glad that the speech went well. We walked to the Camp border, where Artemis was. As we neared Milady, I noticed her Hunting clothes. They were much more girly and provocative. Meaning Aphrodite had been.

"What happened?" Percy asked. I didn't like the way Artemis avoided Percy's eyes, or the way Percy's eyes traveled across Artemis.

"I had a run in with Aphrodite," Artemis admitted. Percy nodded. We walked towards the border, hoping to catch a taxi to Los Angeles, where we would enter the Underworld, then Tartarus. We walked, not knowing the fate that lay in wait for us in Tartarus...

We hailed a taxi and sat quietly in the ride to LA. I twiddled my thumbs, and spoke up.

"How about we try to decipher the Prophecy?" Percy nodded.

"Okay, so can anyone remember it?" Artemis asked. I nodded, and spoke.

"Lightning, water and the goddess of the hunt,

Will face the forces of evil to confront." I finished.

"Well, the first line obviously means us three," Percy said.

"Will face the forces of evil to confront? What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think that indicates that we will confront an army of Evil," Artemis said. We nodded.

"To save all from a terrible fate,

For three shall open the gate,

To stop all evil destroying Earth,

With help from the magic of the Hearth." Percy spoke up.

"That first line means that we have to save the world from a terrible fate, and then that us three need to open a gate." I piped up.

"What gate?" Artemis sighed.

"It does not have to be a physical gate. It could be a mind gate, a mental gate to somewhere that will help us." Artemis rolled her eyes. For some reason, Lady Artemis was bugging me today.

"And then to stop all evil destroying Earth, we will get help from the magic of the Hearth," I read. Percy nodded his head.

"Remember, Hestia is my patron, and she is Goddess of the Hearth. I have her powers."

"They travel to the depths of Tartarus and back,

To retrieve old enemies and friends with whom without they would lack,"

"That means we will need to travel to Tartarus, as we are now, and we will need to retrieve some friends and enemies, with whom without we won't win this war," Artemis said thoughtfully.

"To fight hard with strength anew,

As a demigod arrives out of the blue,

For the choice of love will mean all,

Olympus's safety or Olympus's fall." I finished.

"So a new demigod will will arrive, who will make us fight with strength anew," Percy said, and my mind thought back. Who could this new demigod be? Will he or she help, or betray us?

"The last line?" Artemis said quietly. Silence filled the cab.

"Some one will make a choice. That choice will be about love, and could mean Olympus's safety, or Olympus's fall," I said. Artemis was about to speak, when the cab lurched to the side.

"Sorry about that! Some cow is on the road!" My ears piped up. I swung my head out of the car, and sighed.

"Well, that's a new one!" Percy said in surprise. "Mortals calling the Minotaur a cow!"I gave a small laugh, and opened Aegis. My spear flew to it's full length, and I hurled it at the Minotaur's vulnerable underside. It gave a loud groan, and crumpled to the ground. Percy gave it one last swipe, and the Minotaur collapsed.

"Let me do something!" Artemis whined. I shrugged my shoulders at the Minotaur, now a heap of gold dust. We sat back into the cab, and arrived in LA at seven in the evening.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am tired. Rent a hotel?" Percy asked, as he stretched. I nodded, then looked at Artemis.

"Yes. We'll go to that one there." We strode into a golden hotel. The reception was white marble, with pillars and gleaming pictures every where.

"Nice," I commented, as we waited for some one to tend to us. A man walked out, smiling.

"Welcome to the Hotel Love. We have currently," he checked his computer.

"One room spare. Will that be sufficient?" Percy nodded, and turned to Artemis who gave him the money from her satchel.

"Thank you. Have a nice stay!" We took the elevator to the third floor, and walked to our room.

"The Aphrodite Suite," I read in disgust. Our room was the Aphrodite Suite. Percy gave me a wild look, as did Artemis. Oh boy, this better be good. I walked in, and stopped. It was beautiful. Candles gave off a warm, golden glow. Rose petals were scattered on the floor, and the carpets were soft, my feet sank in. Then my eyes drifted to the beds.

"Oh gods. There's only two beds," Percy muttered. Artemis flung her bag onto the sofa, and turned to us.

"It's okay," Percy said quickly. "I'll be on the floor, and you girls can go on the beds." I snorted.

"Yeah right. We're not letting you sleep on the hard floor, right Lady?" Artemis nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. Percy gave me a thankful smile, which I returned.

"Okay then, me and Percy will take this one, you, Milady, will have that one," I decided. I sat down on my bed, and Percy did too. Artemis looked at us, then slowly sat on her bed.

"Do we have food?" she asked, as she sat cross legged. I shook my head, but stopped as a wild grin crossed Percy's features.

"What's wrong with him?" Artemis asked, perplexed. I shook my head, shrugging.

"Maybe's he's a druggie!" Percy gave me a look.

"I am not a druggie!" I laughed, falling back onto the bed.

"I was grinning, because I have food!" I sat up, my mouth watering at the thought of some food.

"Hestia being my patron allows me to conjure food! Not too fancy, and definitely not sea food," Percy said firmly.

"Okay then. I want... a full Sunday Roast," I said. Percy bowed comically, and closed his eyes. The way his nose scrunched up in concentration was cute. Thalia!

"There we are!" Percy said triumphantly. I smiled at the steaming roast before me, and dug in.

"Lady Artemis?" Percy asked. Artemis tilted her head to the side as she thought.

"A chicken burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake!" Percy bowed, and out came the food. Artemis clapped excitedly and dug in. Soon, my food was done, and so was Artemis. Percy was finishing his pizza when there was a knock on the door. I got up and flung it open. It was the receptionist.

"May I offer you death- I mean any supplies for your stay?" I was on my guard instantly. Percy joined me immediately, along with Artemis.

"Did you just say death?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"Nope. I just-" the man broke off, and showed his true appearance, and in a split second lunged at me with his claws. I rolled out of the way, recognizing the claws of the hellhound quickly.

"Curse you daughter of Zeus! This time, I won't let you survive!" I froze. This was the leader of the same pack of hellhounds that had chased me, Annabeth, Luke and Grover on Half-Blood Hill when I was seven! I ducked, avoiding the outstretched claws of the hellhound. Percy slashed at the hellhound's back, while Artemis threw her knives at the hellhound's legs. The hellhound lunged for me, but I was still frozen, my mind still fixed on the memory of 10 years ago, when I had been a pine cone tree for years. The claws opened a gash on my cheek, stomach and hip. I fell to the floor, and everything turned hazy. I heard Percy give a guttural scream, and literally pounce on the hellhound, killing it in a second.

"Thalia!" he cried. I felt his strong hands wrap around me, and he sprinkled water around me. My eyes opened, and I felt Percy hug me.

"Thalia, are you okay?" I nodded, and started crying. Percy hugged me harder, as I sobbed

"Percy! I thought I was a tree again! You don't know how it was being a tree! Everyone lived and laughed, and you were still! No friends, nothing. Why did Annabeth betray us? She was my sister!" Percy hugged me, as my sobs subsided. He lifted me onto the bed, and he snuggled me into the duvet.

"Shh. Sleep, Thals. Sleep." That was the last thing I heard, and I fell asleep, with Percy's arms safe around me.

Percy's point of view

I wrapped my hands around Thalia's waist, and snuggled into the duvet with her. I signaled to Artemis, and told it was time to sleep. She nodded, and slept. I put my head on hers, and slept.

I woke up to sun streaming onto my face. I looked down to find a fistful of black and blue hair in my face. I smiled, watching Thalia sleep. Then I realized what position we were in. Her back was pressed tight against my front, and this effectively made it that me and Thalia were spooning. I stayed where I was, not wanting to wake her. But Thalia woke, and realized that my member was snuggled between her ass cheeks.

"Percy!" she leaped up, red. I did too, and we wished each other good morning. Thalia went into the bathroom, while I pondered. I finally came to a decision. I was falling in love with my best friend.

* * *

AN: Phew, that took a long time to put together for some reason. New poll on my profile, check it out. It's specifically for Percy/ Artemis or Percy/ Thalia. Check it out! Also, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter has much more fluff between Percy/Thalia and Percy/ Artemis. Review and tell me! Review, Review, Review! Also, tell me, do you want lemons? Review and tell me if lemons are wanted for not. Next chapter up in a day! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry about this exceptionally late chapter. I have loads of homework still pending, so things might slow down for a while. Thank you for everyone's continuous support! Thank you for all the OC's! Unfortunately, I can only use two. Ravenclaw and Jetnoia are the ones I will use. Ravenclaw, your OC will be part of the Evil Army, but will turn good. Jetnoia, Jet will be Annabeth's boy friend, and will be completely evil. Thank you for letting me use your amazing OC's! Also, I'm not making Percy some sort of Hero with amazing powers rivalling the Gods, and becomes a god and all that. With that said, enjoy the chapter!

Artemis's point of view

We set off at ten in the morning. Getting a cab to Hollywood was easy. At the moment, we were currently entering the Underworld, with Percy taking the lead.

"Percy Jackson. Surprised you've survived this long!" Percy rolled his eyes at Charon, who was as always, standing with his oar propped up, his face a deathly pale one.

"Three for Tartarus," Thalia asked, dropping drachmas into Charon's knarled hands. Charon nodded, and we climbed in. Charon started rowingon the souls of the damned. As we entered the Underworld, the cries from the punished rang in my head. Thalia noticed, and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled back. Charon rowed past Uncle Hades's palace, past the Isle of Blest, where there was pop music drifting out. Soon, the sky turned blacker than night. The cries of the souls were louder and more anguished. Soon, Charon stopped the boat outside a cave, darker that dark.

"This is the furthest I go. Beyond the cave is Tartarus, home to the damned of the damned, the most evil of evil. May you survive," Charon saluted Percy, and began making his journey back to the Underworld. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Milady, where are we going?" Percy asked. I thought carefully.

"The Prophecy said that there will be friends and enemies that we need to retrieve. I say that we should make our way to the Doors of Death, while picking up friends or enemies on the way," I said. Percy nodded.

"That's a good plan." I walked in silence, with Percy and Thalia behind me. We walked along the River Phlegethon, its waters creating fire and heat bubbles and it gushed from a black cave high above us. After an hour, we found a little secluded cave, and we sat down.

"Percy, food," I instructed. He nodded, and conjured up a simple meal of noodles and orange juice. I slurped it up, enjoying the tangy taste. As I did, I noticed Percy staring at me. I automatcally flushed, as did Percy, and we both turned away. Boy does that boy get on my nerves.

Percy's point of view

I blushed, turning away from Artemis's strong gaze. Her dark eyes turned away from me, and I tried to get her mesmerising face from my mind.

"Percy, we have another th-"Thalia was cut off as a muffled sob rang out from close by. My fingers flew to my lips, and I signalled them to stay quiet. I creeped towards the sound which was coming from a break in the wall to our left. I put my eye to the slit, and looked through. I gave a gasp of disbelief, as I looked into the tired, exhausted faces of Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo. I fell back, shocked.

"Who is it?" Artemis asked urgently. Thalia stepped back from the hole, shocked as she saw our former friends.

"Two people that we need to take with us to the surface," I answered. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Zoe and Bianca," I finished. Artemis's eyes flew open, and tears filled her beautiful silver eyes, scratch that, just silver. Artemis unsheathed her knives, and creeped towards the wall.

"No!" I cried. Artemis turned to be, confused.

"Polybotes is in there," Thalia answered. I nodded.

"Polybotes will be leaving the room in, three, two, one," Thalia said, as she looked through. The second she said one, I slammed my shoulder into the wall. The force made the wall crumble.

"Who-"Zoe cried, and broke off as she spotted me pushing down the wall. Zoe nudged Bianca, who looked around wildly. When she spotted me, Artemis and Thalia, she smiled thankfully, tears welling in her eyes. I rushed to Zoe, who looked me up and down.

"Seems you've grown some muscle in the time I was dead!" Zoe commented. "Not all skin and bone!" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you to Nightshade!" I said, and drew Zoe into a tight hug. When I let Zoe go, Thalia and Artemis pounced on her. I turned to Bianca, and uncut her cords.

"Hey, dead girl!" I said. Bianca didn't say a word, and hugged me hard.

When we had all met each other, I led the way to the ledge me and Annabeth had slept the last time I had been in Tartarus.

"Okay, now spill," Thalia comanded."How did you get here? I thought you both were stars?" Zoe's eyes filled with hate, and Bianca's filled with remorse, sadness and anger.

"That bitch Annabeth dragged us down from Lord Ouranos's palace. She handed us over to Polybotes, who is now celebrating his victory in capturing the daughter of Atlas and Hades. Annabeth told us everything. Oh Percy, I'm so sorry about Sally and Paul. If I could punch Annabeth, I would. Hard." Zoe said. I sighed angrily. I told them the Prophecy, at which we talked about for a while. During the much needed chat, my eyes were drawn to Artemis, who was happy, judging from her bright eyes. When Bianca started yawning, I used my powers of Apollo to judge the position of the sun.

"It's eleven, girls. Let's sleep." The girls nodded, and wrapped up around each other for warmth. Somehow, I found Artemis facing me. She caught my eyes, and turned away. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I tossed and turned, finding no comfort on the cold hard ground of Tartarus. I turned, and found Artemis's eyes gazing into mine.

"Can't you sleep?" she asked. I nodded.

"Me too. Tartarus allows no rest for those doing well. He will be extra hard tonight, to make us as tired as possible." Artemis stared at me. I found myself staring back, entranced by thoses silver eyes of hers that seemed to change colour every second.

"Percy, may I ask you a question?" Artemis asked, breaking the trance. I nodded.

"Why do you care for everything so much? Had I had been in your place and my parents had died, some part of the world would have been overrun with wild animals and constant monnlight!" I chuckled.

"I want the best for everyone. I want even my enemies to have a good death, for it is not their fault that they strayed. It was the poisoned words of some one else. That is why my fatal flaw is loyalty. If I love some one, I would be loyal to them for ever." There was silence after I finished. Then Artemis spoke up again.

"Did you love Annabeth?" The question took me off guard. Did I love Annabeth?

"I think I loved her as a person that was always with me. She helped me, was with me, and took me through Tartarus when I almost gave up," I replied carefully. A pang of pain shot through Artemis's eyes, which I was confused at.

"But, my love for her, if it was love, was unfounded and unreturned, for Annabeth still loves Luke, and killed my parents and betrayed Olympus. In a way, I didn't love her. She was more a friend than a love. But I did love her, and it hurt terribly when she was gone." Artemis nodded. Then it was my turn to ask her a question.

"When I said I loved Annabeth, a pang of pain ran through your eyes. Why was that?" Artemis stiffened.

"You really haven't got it yet?" Artemis asked. I shook my head, really confused now.

"Percy, I may be a maiden goddess, but I have fallen in love once before. It was with an immortal, Orion. I loved him more for his abilities, for he rivalled me in archery, hunting and knive dualling. But then I found out that he tried to seduce my hunters, and that he raped one of the King's daughters. I turned him into a scorpion in rage, and he has stayed there ever since. Since then, my ability to love had dissipated. But then someone came, and however hard I tried, made his way into my heart." Artemis took a deep breath, and spoke.

"That person is y-"A shriek of vegenance broke Artemis off. I sprang to my feet, quickly rousing the three sleeping girls. I rushed out, to be met with my immortal enemy, Iapetus the giant.

"Come and die, sea spawn!" Iapetus growled, beckoning me.

"Oh it's on! Artemis, attack with Thalia and Bianca from behind, while me and Zoe will distract," I said. Bianca and Zoe nodded.

"Stay safe!" Thalia called. I gave her a smile, and turned my gaze to the twelve foot giant.

"Hey you! Dirt rat! How does it feel knowing I defeated your mother?" Iapetus gave a low growl of rage. Zoe paled a little.

"You do know you are angering the giant born to oppose sons of Poseidon and Atlas, right?" I gave her a cheerful nod.

"Well, if you know that, what are we waiting for? Let's pummel him!" After that, Zoe gave a loud cry, and charged for the surprised Iapetus, who wasn't used to people running to him and not away from him. I uncapped Riptide, and started slashing. I almost felt sorry for Iapetus. Artemis was peppering him with flaming arrows; Thalia tapping the giant with Aegis and spearing him with a, well, spear. Bianca summoned skeleton warriors which tore off some of the giant's flesh, while Zoe and I attacked Iapetus's legs. As I slashed and parried, it seemed like we had won, when Iapetus flung aside Zoe and Thalia like rag dolls. Bianca stopped her focus on the skeleton warriors which disappeared as she ran to help her friends. Iapetus gripped Artemis in his hand, and terror seized me.

"How dare you hurt my friends? You will pay!" I cried. I charged at Iapetus, and slashed at his legs. Golden ichor began to flow out, and he wailed. He shot his leg out, which caught me full on the chest. I flew to the other side of the cavern, the breath gone from me.

"Well, hot-shot. Making me pay, were you?" Iapetus taunted. He raised his spear, and brought the tip crashing down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the rush of blood. It never happened. Iapetus gave a wail of pain, and stumbled back. A figure jumped onto his back, and stabbed him on the neck. With a cry, Iaptus dissolved into golden dust, dropping Artemis as he did.

"Artemis, are you alright?" I cried. Artemis nodded a little dazed. Bianca brought Zoe and Thalia overm who were a little tired, otherwise fine. I got up, intending to thank the mysterious figure.

"Hello? Thank you for helping us!" I thanked. The figure spoke up, shocking me.

"Before I reveal myself, please, put Riptide away Percy." I gaped at the figure. Who was it? How did he know me? I put Riptide away, as the figure took off his mask. My blood boiled, and rage clouded my eyes, as I stared into the sky blue eyes of my arch-enemy.

"Luke Castellan."

AN: EEEEEP! I loved writing this chapter, though it took ages! Remember, please review everyone, it makes my chapters faster and better. And Katie, thank you! Here's the next chapter for you! Anyways, review people! Please, please review! Next chapter up in two days! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Regret and remorse

AN: Thank you for all your supportive reviews! Just an answer to some reviews... Every story on fan fiction is made up. Characters are made up; plots are made up, so why can't I make up that Achilles is Percy's middle name? Also, there are hundereds, if not millions of websites on google on the myth of Orion and Artemis. I chose on of them. You may have chosen another. Every site is different. I am sorry if you thought if it was wrong, buut I wrote what I read on google. And also, I got a pretty long review from 0Anonymo0. Firstly, I have no idea what the heck a Legend of Zelda is. So I am sorry if my title of the story gave you some wrong thoughts. Continue reading it, if you don't like, then stop. It is your choice. And I have read my story through, and I see what you mean. But Annabeth had just fought a long, hard battle with the Titan Lord. She couldn't take an attack from the terror inducing shield Aegis. Also, any Percy x Artemis story is a little OOC. For a maiden goddess to fall in love after millenia of keeping her oath is frankly crazy. But that's what makes the stories interesting. If you don't like my style, please do not read. If you do, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Annabeth's point of view (shocked ya!)

I studied that last battle strategy, analysing the plans and weighing up the pros and cons. I was almost done, when I was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door. I sighed, a little impatient.

"Yes? It better be something interesting!" I turned around, and met the glowing black orbs of Nyx's eyes.

"Well, it is interesting!" I bowed, hoping that Nyx didn't take offence.

"That is okay, daughter of Athena. Rise, and listen closely to the things I am about to tell you." Nyx's voice seemed a little strained of her usual authority. I sat down, Nyx sitting next to me.

"Geras has sent news about something that is disturbing. It looks like Chaos had managed to convince other Primordial's, Titans and Giants into fighting for the Olympian's cause." I nodded slowly.

"Okay. That's not that bad," Nyx gave me a pitying look.

"Daughter of Athena, I would not be talking to a demigod of my great grand daughter or asking for her help, for I wish, the Earth would be mine already. Listen, or face the consequences." I tried to hide the lump in my throat. Nyx saw, and gave a satisfied smirk.

"Now. Yes, Geras has informed me that Aether, Hemera, Gaea and Thesis has joined the side of the Olympians. More are on the verge of joining. Damon, the peaceful yet strong giant has joined the side. Prometheus and Oceanus the Titan's have also pledged their side to the Olympians." I nodded, digesting this information.

"This will make it a hard, long fight. Gaea will be hard to defeat, for it is on her domain that we will be fighting on. Aether and Hemera joined make a terrifying source of power. Prometheus is simply too cunning for words. It is a known fact that the army will run on his strategies. Thesis, being the Goddess of creation, will cause some mayhem in the battle. And though Damon may be peaceful, many have perished in underestimating him. Though he hates to kill, he still will fight for good. And Oceanus is really the main problem," I reeled off, ticking off the points on my fingers. Nyx nodded.

"Oceanus, along with Tethys and the three thousand water nymphs he has created, will be a formidable opponent. Especially if your ex-boyfriend has improved his hot shot powers since the Battle of Manhattan." The corners of mymouth turned down, as Nyx walked out of the room, her use for me evidently over. I got up, and looked out of the window. It was a miserable sight. Empousai, Dracanae and Telkhines stood in the fields, ready to be transported to Earth. I sighed, sat on the bed, and fell into deep thought. I was here because of my actions five years ago...

_I watched him, my dear, gentle Luke being killed at the hands of Percy. Anguish tore into my heart, and I found hatred in my heart for the person who had killed my beloved. I vowed taht day to be the destroyer of Percy Jackson. And I was starting to regret it..._

I snapped out of it, my head throbbing gently. It was the first time I was doubtng my choice to join the Evil. Was being so Evil really necessary? I thought back to the day I was with Percy, the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. Though I loved Luke, a part of me wanted to stay with this adorable, stupid, dumbass son of Poseidon, who above all, was brave, courageous and loyal. And I had broken that when I had killed his parents. Being with Percy for half my life had created an empathy link. The pain I felt was incredible, more hurtful than anything I had imagined, more than my sadness at Luke's death. My mind reeled at the soulful eyes of the son of Poseidon, who, I have to admit, had stolen my heart. But he hates me, I thought sadly. Why shouldn't he? I killed his parents, betrayed Olympus. I wouldn't forgive myself. I sighed, wanting nothing but for the ache in my heart to end.

Percy's point of view

Luke looked at me sadly, his blue eyes shining with sadness and regret.

"Hey, Percy!" My fists clenched. Luke stepped back, noticing the black wisps on Riptide and the tiny black and gold tornado around me.

"Before you kill me or something, please let me explain myself and let me tell you things!" Luke said hurriedly. My anger rose.

"You kill hundreds of innocent demigods! I did nothing! You were the cause of death, destruction and sadness all over the world! I did nothing! You coerce Annabeth to your side making her betray Olympus! I did nothing! And now, you expect me to listen to you?" My eyes blazed, and I raised Riptide.

"Percy, no!" I stopped at Thalia's cry. Thalia came up to me, her eyes sad.

"Percy, give him a chance. Luke did all of that because of his sadness and anger. And he is in Tartarus, which means the Prophecy is starting to come true. Some friends and enemies was spoken about, and Luke is, was, after all, our enemy." A stab of pain shot through Luke;s eyes, a pain of someone going through hell, literally, one that I had felt when Annabeth betrayed me and killed my parents.

"Two minutes. Impress me," I said. Luke gave me a grateful look, and started his tale.

"After I took my life in Olympus, I roamed the Fields of Punishment for three years. Then, I was visited by Annabeth, who asked me to join her into attacking Olympus and fighting with her with Nyx and Tartarus. And believe me, I said no at the first chance she gave me. The Fields of Punishment gave me three years to think of my actions. I was regretful and more than anything, wanting to turn back the clock. I want to make amends, Percy. So I said no. Annabeth got mad, dragged me to Tartarus and left me for my soul to be dissolved on the banks of the River Phlegethon. But I survived. These two years have given my hardships, wounds and pain. But they have also given me strength and faith. I now know that I want to fight for good." I stayed quiet after his speech.

"Why didn't you go with Annabeth? I thought she loved you?" Artemis asked. Luke looked up, a tear balancing on his porcelain cheek.

"I loved Annabeth. I really did. She was my friend, my sister, my love, my heroine. But the Annabeth now is mad, power-thirsty. She craves for the Gods to pay for my death. And I do not want to be part of the world that she intends to rule when she supposedly will win." Luke shook his head sadly. "If only she knew that Nyx will destroy her once the war is won." Luke turned away to compose himself. While he was, Zoe came up to me.

"He's telling the truth. My time in Lord Ouranos's court made him give me many rewards, and one of them was to tell if someone was telling a lie. And I definetly know that Luke is not." I nodded, reluctantly. Though my pain and anger was unmatchable, I knew that my duty lay to Olympus.

"Alright Luke," I said gruffly. "You're coming with us."

AN: And cut! How was it? Review and tell me! Review for faster updates! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Jet

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! So, I have a really big problem. In the poll, 50% want Artemis and 50% want Thalia. I really have no idea what to do. So, I am closing the poll, and will accept no more suggestions whether to have Artemis and Thalia. Also, Jetnoia, your OC is making an appearance soon! In answer to a review, Luke is a spirit that is wandering Tartarus. He will be turned into a human as the story progresses. Wait and watch! I also decided to go with what one of my reviewers suggested. I am going to have updates once in 3-4 days with longer chapters. I agree that this story is moving a little fast so I am going to slow it down. And one last thing, Nobody, you're welome to use that phrase anytime! I thought of it. I am clever like that! (Just kidding, maybe...) With that, let's go!

Annabeth's point of view

Someone shook me roughly, and I jolted awake. I furiously rubbed my tired eyes, and they focused onto the angry face of Nyx.

"I did not agree for you to join us to sleep, child of Athena!" Nyx growled. I bowed deeply, desperately trying not to anger her.

"I need you to lead the army of Empousai, Dracanea and Telkhines to the Doors of Death. That sea spawn has collected the daughter of death and Atlas. He also has that child of Hermes you love!" My ears pricked open. Child of Hermes? Luke? He was with Percy? My shoulders visibly slumped as I realized that if Luke was with Percy, then he had joined their side.

"They are heading steadily to the Doors of Death. I will need you to meet them by the doors to intercept them. Stop them for as much time as you can. Make sure that no one kills you!" I nodded, already planning what formations and strategies to follow. I bowed, but then paused as an important thing hit my mind.

"Lady Nyx, the army you sent with Hyperion and Polybotes and the armies of empousai, dracanea and telkhines were defeated by Percy and Artemis on their own. Just empousai, telkhines and dracanea won't be enough to keep Percy engaged for even five minutes." Nyx paused, thinking.

"I see, child. I now will send with you the Aurai, the cursebringers of all of Percy's enemies! That shall keep him busy!" I bowed as Nyx walked out of the room. I sat down, thinking things through. It was around ten. In another five hours, it woukd be time to lead the army to the Doors of Death. I cupped my head in my hands. After sitting and brooding for some time, I decided to spar in the Colluseum of Tartarus. It was an arena I had built in my time of joining Nyx. It was a magnificent place, with pillars and statues of Nyx dotting the place. I collected my knives and my new sword, Wisdom, and changed into mysparring clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror, reflecting on how much I had chnages since the Battle of Manhattan. I was leaner, my body had a hard edge to it and my elbows were sharper. But the biggest change was my eyes. Instead of their normal intense gray, my eyes were harder and colder, as if my heart was made of stone. I slipped on my t-shirt which had leather sheathes for my throwing knives criss-crossed across my chest and back. I slipped Wisdom into its sheath at my hip, and checked my appearance in the mirror. My blone curls fell down to mid chest, and my calculating eyes stared back at me. Satisfied, I walked outside, trying to block the anguished screams of the tormented as I made my way to the Colluseum of Tartarus. I hurried through the double doors, and pulled the lever. Automatically, three terrifying automatons with red glowing eyes and metal armour rushed out from hidden openings. Instinctively, I delivered a round-house kick to one, sending it spnning to the ground. Wisdome was in my hand in seconds, and I slashed open the mechanical wires of an automaton, which crumpled to the ground and hissed softly. My reflexes warned me about a charging automaton behind me. Quick as a flash, a celestial bronze knife was impaled to the hilt in the metal armour. The automaton hissed angrily, and sank to the ground. Satisfied, I reached for another lever, when I felt a kick to my sides. I flew to the edge of the arena, the breath gone from me. Crap, I had forgotten about the other automaton. I looked around frantically, and noticed Wisdom lying on the ground a few feet from me. But the automaton was immediately above me, raising his sword to impale me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain and blood. It never came. I opened my eyes, to find a black arrow embedded into the chest of the mechanical monster. It crumpled to the ground, as I got up and brushed myself off, wide-eyed.

"You really should save your life for more challenging battles. Like the one you're going to fight with your ex." I spun around, and saw a boy leaning against one of the pillars, smirking at me. I rushed past him, pulled him off the pillar and examined it carefully.

"Don't ever lean on my pillars again. Or I will disember you," I said slowly and dangerously. He simply smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Daughters of Athena," he muttered. I took the moment to examine him. Hmm, not bad. He wore all black, like Thalia, and had black combat boots. His hair was an inky black that covered one of his eyes. He had a strong, athletic build, and he looked pretty intimidating with his huge balck bow and arrow and his around seventy cm blades hooked to his hips. Throwing knives criss-crossed his chest and back like mine. He cleared his throat, and I looked up, embarrassed.

"Like what you see?" he said, arching an eyebrow. I hid my embarrassment behind my anger.

"You do know you are speaking to the leader of the army of Nyx?" I shouted. He simply laughed. I quickly found out that I would defeat this gut with cunning and words, so I switched to the defensive.

"Who are you?" His eyes suddenly turned a little colder, as he answered.

"Jet Harris, son of Eris, Goddess of chaos, strife and discord." I nodded, understanding the whole black thing he had going.

"Annabeth Chase, duaghter of Athena and adopted daughter of Nyx." He nodded, giving me a warm smile. I shook his hand, giving him one of my famous charming smiles.

"What brings you to Tartarus?" I asked, as we strolled through the arena.

"Nyx recruited me after she sensed me walking through the Labyrinth. She sensed my hatred to the Gods, and offered me a place in the army. I accepted," Jet answered. I nodded my throat constricting as I thought of Luke.

"What about you?" Jet asked. I sighed. Jet was part of the army now, and I would tell him the truth. I gave him a quick version of the Battle of Manhattan, the death of Luke, who the heck Luke was, the battle with Artemis and Percy, me killing his parents and the army about to dispatch to engage Percy.

"Wow," Jet whistled. "Killing his parents? Are you a human or what?" I felt my face flood with annoyance.

"I am a demigod of the dark. I hurt, I kill, I torture and I fight. Killing Percy's parents were a breeze." Jet nodded admiration evident in his eyes. I wanted to move the subject from me, so I asked him bout himself. His eyes darkened a little, but he started his tale.

"I was five when my dad ran away. He was found dead in a river two weeks later. I didn't care much, for he was mad with grief when mother left him. I was sent to stay with my uncle, who beat me and abused me till one day, my powers let loose. At fifteen, people at school bullied me so much. I flipped. I killed him, filled his heart with chaos and discord. He died, and I ran away. Monsters have been plaguing me ever since, for I am a particularly strong demigod. Whenever I found refuge, I forged my weapons. I found the entrance to the Labyrinth, and found Nyx, who brought me here," Jet finished. By the end, I had tears in my eyes.

"Wow. I never thought your childhood was so, so bad!" Jet gave me a surprised look as he saw the tears. He immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him once, and then let go.

"Ummm, well, it's time to go and fight your ex, you coming?" I nodded, deep in thought as we crossed the plains and stood by the elevators, hordes of monsters behind us, blood thirsting for demigods. I was deep in thought. Why did Jet hug me? Oh my god, I was acting like a stupid Aphrodite girl. Get a grip, Annabeth! It was time to fight! The elevator doors pinged after twelve minutes, and we all filed out. I quickly shouted and the monsters got into formation, me and Jet in front.

"You ready?" Jet asked, his deep purple eyes watching me. Trying to avoid staring into his captivating eyes, I nodded.

"There they are!" a Dracanea screeched. I pulled my eyes from Jet's, and I saw them. Bianca, Zoe, Thalia, Artemis, Luke and...Percy. My sweet, dumb, goofy Percy.

AN: Thought I'd leave it there. That ending was quite sweet, don't you think? So yeah, there's chapter 11! There's a big fight in the next chapter, so stay tuned! So, I guess you worked out that another one of my couples is Annabeth and Jet. Review and tell me what you think! Also, review and tell me your likes, dislikes, hates, loves, any suggestions, pairings? Please review and tell me! Bye, until the next time I paste a chapter and brighten up your miserable life! (Joking!) (Maybe...)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the exceptionally late update! I was slightly ill, and had to practice for a big dance exam tomorrow! Wish m luck! Thank you for every review I got! In answer to Chance, I will have a lemon shortly, in two or three chapters! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Also, this chapter might upset some Pertemis fans, but don't worry, I have a solution! Enjoy!

Percy's point of view

She was in front of me. Her princess curls down to mid chest, her battle clothes. Her calculating grey eyes. Her calculating eyes which I had once loved. The calculating eyes that had watched my parents die, and did nothing to help. She stood next to some boy who reminded me a lot like the first time I saw Nico, sad, broken and tired. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, pulling her eyes from me. I resented how she let him touch her. How she let him look in her eyes. She collected herself, and her eyes grew harder and colder. She shouted an incomprehensible order to the army behind her, and turned to face again. Annabeth.

"Okay girls. And boy," I added, seeing Luke's disbelieving face, "This is our chance. We fight for our lives and everyone we love. We fight to draw out the enemy and bleed away their strength. Okay?" Thalia gave an cannibalistic shout, as did Zoe, Bianca, Artemis and Luke. We ran, and blended into the army. I slashed, parried and hacked off limbs, hands and heads. Empousai's screeched, dracanae cried and telkhines screamed as they dissolved into ashes. Soon, a very small fraction of the army remained. I took a break, and watched as Thalia and Luke fought a giant that had walked into battle. Artemis walked up to me, worry in her eyes. I saw Bianca dealing with a small gash on Zoe's arm.

"I am worried, Perseus," Artemis said softly. I looked her in her eyes, getting lost in her silver eyes.

"Such a small army was no match for the powerful demigods here. Nyx and the other Primordials would know this. They would not send such a meager army against us. I am afraid that something more powerful is about to attack." As if to agree on what Artemis said, Annabeth started shouting.

"This isn't over Percy! You still need to beat the Arai!" My heart turned a little cold. Arai were curse-bearing monsters that as soon as they were killed, unleashed a curse on their killer. We regrouped, Luke beside me with Thalia, Zoe and Bianca behind us.

"What do you say, Luke?" Thalia suggested. "We fight, side by side once more?" Luke grinned, and in that moment, I saw the goodness in his eyes. I knew then, that Luke really was here to help. He nodded, and he and Thalia started advancing on the Arai.

"Remember, demigods!" Artemis cried. "If you kill them, a curse will be upon you!" They nodded, and I started fighting. Worse still, Annabeth and the gut next to her joined the battle, heading straight for me.

"Ready to die, Percy?" Annabeth taunted. Her taunts made me angrier, and anger made me stronger. In answer, I slashed at her open legs, which she jumped over. The guy next to her attacked with his dual blades, which I knocked aside with Riptide.

"Meet Jet, Percy!" Annabeth called cheerfully, slashing with her knives at my chest. I growled in anger, and parried. A pained cry caught my attention.

"Thalia!" I cried. She was wandering around the battlefield, crying forlornly.

"Percy! Why did you leave me? I am so alone! No one stay with me!" I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm here!" Artemis hurried up to me, disintegrating an Arai as she came.

"She killed an Arai which had a curse in," Artemis explained. "The person cursed you to be forlorn, alone and sad as the curser is. This is Calypso." I staggered in shock. Dear, sweet Calypso cursed me? I looked at Thalia in shock, as she stumbled, crying. My heart filled with anger. I turned to Annabeth, and fought with Riptide harder then ever. I opened a gash on her chest, and one on her leg.

"I didn't want to do this, Annabeth!" I cried, as I fought her. "I loved you! You betrayed me! Why!" I slashed, and she limped away.

"I'll be back, Percy!" She cried. She limped away, Jet holding her frame. I turned away from them, but paused as she called something back.

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth, said sorry? I shook of the thought, and ran to Thalia.

"Percy?" she sobbed, hanging onto me with dear life. I let out a tear as I saw my Thalia sobbing.

"Don't cry, Thals!" I said. "I love you Thals! I will never leave you!" Thalia relaxed a little, though she carried on sniffling. Artemis looked at me, tears in her eyes. She looked like she lost something dear, hmm.

"Come, Perseus. It is time to go. I will teleport you to Olympus, for we all need a rest."

-Time skip-

Thalia's point of view

I found myself in a cosy bed, with Percy's strong hands wrapped around my waist. I snuggled into him, which made him wake up.

"Hey Thals," he said, looking into my eyes. I smiled back, as I stared into his sea-green eyes.

"Thals, never, ever do that again, okay?" I felt a glow in my chest, as I nodded. Percy smiled back at me, and I stared into his eyes, feeling happier than I ever had. Percy looked into my eyes, when suddenly the doors flung open.

"Thalia!" It was Artemis. "I have a feeling one of my hunters has fallen in love!" I looked at Percy in horror, hoping he didn't realize that it was me.

AN: Cliffy! This was more of a filler chapter, more action in the next update. Ravenclaw, Willow will be making an appearance in the next chapter! Pm me for anything you want me to describe Willow as. Hope that helped! Pertemis fans don't be disheartened! Artemis and Percy will be together soon! Maybe...! Okay, that's it for now. Please read and review! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Sorry!

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was ill, and then we had guests over for a couple of days, then we went out for another day. I was really busy! But hey guys! I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews, you have no idea how much I love , yeah, I had a peek at the poll, and it seems that Pertemis are winning! Come on, Perlia fans, get fellow Perlia fans to vote and see if you win! The poll will be on for two more chapters, so get voting! If you havent already. So, here I present the action packed chapter 13!

Percy's point of view

I sprang apart from Thalia, staring at my toes. Thalia ran to open the doors for Lady Artemis, who strode in.

"Thalia! A Hunter has fallen in love! It is clear to me that she has fallen in love with another demigod!" Thalia frowned, though her eyes remained worried. I looked sheepishly at my feet, hoping Artemis wouldn't notice my red face.

"Thalia, we have no time to lose now. Apollo gave another short prophecy, which stated that the war will be in two weeks, which is the day of the Summer Solstice. Father has called an emergency meeting right now in the throne room. Then, we shall tackle the Hunter problem." Thalia nodded, and I followed her and Artemis into the throne room, where every god was seated. Zeus wasted no time in starting the meeting.

"We have recieved information of a yound demigod wandering Tartarus. Hades helped her to exit Tartarus and she is now wandering New York. She radiates power, and she is 90% the demigod in the Prophecy." I nodded, fitting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I would like Percy and Artemis to collect her, take her to Camp Half-Blood, and then brief her on the Prophecy. Make her feel at home!" I nodded, and the council of Olympians was dismissed.

"Wait!" I cried. The Gods flashed back in again, confused.

"Yes, sea-spawn?" Athena said coldly, her natural cold character back again.

"I need you to meet someone!" I cried. I ran to the double doors, and beckoned to him. He walked out, sheepishly glancing at his feet. The gasps of the Council could be heard, and the Master Bolt smoked, matching Zeus's temper.

"Luke?" Hermes whispered, pain etching his face.

Artemis's point of view

As the son of Hermes stepped out in front of the council, I sighed sympathetically at Hermes's face, which paled. Father's face turned red, and he began to rant and rave.

"Perseus, explain why the traitor is here? He belongs in eternal agony in Tartarus!" Percy's eyes glowed a dark blue, and he took a step closer to the King of Olympus, his fists clenched.

"I will not stand for anyone calling Luke a traitor!" Percy shouted, causing the earth to shake a little. I stepped forward, and put a hand on his arm. He calmed a little, but his eyes remainded a little stormy.

"Luke, tell them about your time in Tartarus," I said, as Luke stepped forward hesitantly. Percy put his hand on Luke's shoulder, and he began. After he finished, Hermes got down from his throne, and hugged his son.

"Never leave me again, Luke," Hermes whispered. Tears came into my eyes, as Luke hugged his father after five years. Percy and Thalia stood around me, and I saw tears in Thalia's eyes too.

"Nothing is above love," she said, and Percy nodded. His eyes were calm too, and he smiled happily at father and son.

"Luke will stay with Thalia in Olympus until we return with the demigod in New York. We will then go to Camp Half-Blood, and prepare the camp for war in a few days," I decided. Father nodded, and ordered the council dismissed. I took Luke to the side, and spoke to him.

"Luke, everyone in Olympus trusts you again. Please, do not betray that trust again!" Luke nodded, and in his eyes, I saw pure loyalty to everyone he trusted and loved. I smiled at him, satisfied. I sent him to his father and Thalia for a well deserved catch up.

"Okay, Percy lets go get that demigod!"

-Timeskip-

I had forgotten how busy New York was. People bustled about with shopping, delicious smells drifted out everytime a door swung open. I turned into my sixteen year old form, the same as Percy. I walked past a shop door, and caught a glimpse of myself. I had brunette hair to my waist, bright silver eyes and a body to die for. I nodded to myself satisfactedly, for I looked like the girls of New York. Percy struggled to keep up with me, so I graciously stopped in one of New York's many lush parks dotted around.

"Seriously, Milady, you need to slow dow-"He broke off as he noticed my new form. He stared, and I felt myself flush under his gaze.

"What happened?" I asked. "Don't I look like the girls in New York?" Percy shook his head slowly.

"You look better than the girls in New York!" I blushed, avoiding his eyes. He stepped forward, and to my surprise, held my hands.

"Artemis, you are beautiful. Remember that!" I looked up at his eyes, and they captured mine. His eyes seemed to change colours every second, sea-green to blue to green to an intense midnight blue. He seemed to notice how close we were, and broke apart quickly.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis, I didn't mean to, pleasedon'tturnmeintoajackelope!" Percy's eyes started to panick, and I willed my eyes to get colder.

"If you do that again, Perseus, the jackelope species will get a demigod addition!" Percy's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Unfortunatly for him, a pond happened to be behind him. He fell back, and with a surprised cry, he fell into the pond, causing the ducks to shriek in protest. His shocked face was too much, and I burst into laughter. Percy stepped out of the pond, drenched. He used his powers to dry himself, and narrowed his gaze onto me.

"You lied, didn't you?" I nodded, still laughing at his expression. He pouted, and turned his back to me.

"Percy turn around this instant!" I cried, still laughing. Percy didn't budge. Time to use another tactic. "Or I'll turn you into a jackelope!" Percy turned around so quickly, he overbalanced and fell over at my feet. I fell to the floor, my laughter coarsing through my body. Laughter racked my body, and my stomach started to convulse in pain I was laughing so hard! Soon, my laughter subsided, and I looked up, to find Percy gazing at me intently. I immediately felt self-concious, as he gazed at me.

"What?" I whispered. Percy crawled over, trapping me between his hands. He leaned over, and I closed my eyes. Just before his lips touched mine, I felt a power surge in the area. Percy must have felt it too, for he jolted. He leapt apart from me, looking sheepish. I felt a blush cross my features, but it wasn't the time to be embarassed.

"Come on Percy!" I cried, running further into the park to the denser parts. "The demigod is here somewhere!" Percy jerked into action, and followed me into the thick woodland. I heard the demigod before I saw her.

"Take that, you overgrown rat!" I felt a smirk cross my mouth, and looking behind me, I saw Percy smirk as well. I burst into a small clearing, and analysed the situation immediately. A girl of fifteen maybe was fighting two hellhounds with a sword blacker than night. The hellhounds roared and growled at her, but she didn't seem fazed in the slightest. She instead, dropped her sword and began chanting. I watched the hellhound pause, as confused as I was at why she dropped her weapon. I was about to assist her, when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Let her do this," he said quietly. I stayed in the trees, and watched. As the girls' chanting became louder, the shadows and darkness in the area seemed to swell around her. Finally, she opened her eyes, and thrust the shadows and darkness around her to the two hellhounds. With loud shrieks, the tornado of black wrapped around the hellhounds, and they dissolved into dust. The girl sighed, picked up her sword and began to head the opposite way, when she stopped, her body tensing. Then, quicker than I would have anticipated, a knife was embedded in the tree trunk where my head was two seconds.

"Good shot!" I said cheerfully, coming out of the shadows. The girl seemed surprised I had not been killed, and she was about to say something, when something green slapped her in the face.

"Don't you dare do that to my tree again! Stupid daughters of Nyx!" The girl held her face, muttering under her breath.

"Stupid bitchy tree nymphs," she muttered. I was about to say something, when Percy stepped out of the shadows, his face a mask of surprise, shock, suspiciousness and wariness.

"Did that nymph say daughter of Nyx?" The girl froze, not finding a way out of this.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Bane of Giants, Slayer of Kronos, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and the 30th Legion, Leader of the Army of Chaos! Pleased to meet you!" Percy reeled off his titles, and I smiled at the girls' face.

"And I am Artemis, the Virgin Greek Goddess of the Moon, Virginity, Chastisty, Truth and the Wild Hunt." The girl looked at us helplessly.

"Willow Evergreen, daughter of Nyx, and can I get your titles on a business card?" I immediately felt resentment to this girl. A daughter of a primordial, and makes fun of the many titles Percy and I had earned with hard work. Percy seemed to think differently. He flashed Willow a smile, and pulled me towards her.

"Hello Willow! We need to take you to Olympus now, so are you coming?" Willow seemed a little swoony after Percy's smile, and she nodded. Percy took her hand, ready to teleport to Olympus. He held out a hand for me, but I brushed him off coldly.

"I do not hold hands with players. See you in the throne room," I said coldly, and I flashed into the throne room, and summoned the rest of the Gods. Father was first, and the rest of the council flashed in after he did.

"You have the demigod?" Father asked. I nodded, just as Percy came in, with Willow clutching his arm. My blood immediately turned cold as I watched the pair. Hermes flashed in, followed by Thalia and Luke. They chatted loudly, laughing, until Thalia spotted Percy and Willow together. She shot him a glare, and I with satisfaction I saw Percy flinch. He turned to me for help, but I turned away, leaving him with his beloved Willow.

"Right, Percy, bring the girl to me!" Father ordered. Percy obeyed, and he brought Willow to Father. She stood nervously in front of Father, who towered over her.

"Who is your godly parent?" Father asked.

"Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night." Father took a sharp breath in, and stared at Willow.

"How are you in New York, and not with your mother in Tartarus?" Willow's eyes turned cold and filled with hatred and pain.

"Nyx is no mother! I am only my father's daughter! Nyx is dead to me!" Father nodded, satisfied at something.

"That means you are not part of the army trying to bring Olympus down?" Willow nodded, and Father seemed pleased.

"Percy, take Luke and Willow to Camp. Take Thalia, Artemis and the Hunters with you. Engage in a game of Capture the Flag, to lighten spirits before Chiron orders the campers to prepare for battle." Father dismissed the council before Percy said yes, and the gods falshed out. I thought for a second, and then called out,

"Aphrodite!" The thick, eye-watering smell of Manolo perfume filled the air, and Aphrodite appeared.

"Percy, wait with Thalia, Luke and Willow," I spat the name out, "while I talk to Aphrodite." Percy raised an eyebrow, which seemed to say, "You need to talk to the goddess you dislike most?" I gave him a look, and he nodded.

"Yes, my dearest sister?" Aphrodite cooed.

"Sister, I need to talk to you urgently. Can we go to your palace?" Aphrodite simply clicked her fingers, and we appeared in her palace. I mentally retched at the sight of so much, so much...pink! She herded me to a room that was mercifully bereft of pink, or so I thought until I saw the sign on the door, written in hot pink.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's counselling Sessions!" Aphrodite said, as she sat down. "Now, whats seems to be the problem?"

"I keep having these feelings around Percy. So I command you to keep Eros and yourself far away from me!" Aphrodite seemed confused, until she sighed.

"Artemis, neither I nor my son have been near your Hunter's for weeks now." I grew confused.

"But why do I keep feeling-"Aphrodite cut me off, gently.

"Artemis, those feelings are love. You are in love with the son of Poseidon." I gaped at my sister, my head whirling around.

"What!" I exploded, my body surrounded in a silver aura. Aphrodite nodded.

"Yes, sister. You are in love with Percy." I snorted, and without a word, flashed out of the palace into the throne room. Willow and Percy were chatting, much to my annoyance, while Thalia and Luke were sparring.

"Okay, demigods!" I called, as the four demigods stood up. "To Camp Half-Blood!"

AN: Thank you for reading! I think this is my favorite chapter! The bit when Percy fell in the pond was so cute! And Perlia fans, I have a confession to make. Due to the chapter, I think that Percy and Artemis are the best pairing for this story. Thalia and Luke will go together, but Artemis will think that Thalia and Percy love each other. Willow and Percy will be good friends, but Willow will love Nico. Hope you like the changes! I really loved this chapter! Review and tell me if you liked it! Please read and review, people! Next chapter in a few days! Bye!

added later

I am very sorry to say that I am discontuing this story. My parents have found out and are sending me away to a place without internet. Thank you for being amazing readers and sorry for this! Don't review to this if you agree with my decision. Don't review! Thank you, and bye!


End file.
